Rules and Quality Standards
Welcome! These are the guidelines for the wiki. After reading, have fun! =Rules= These are the general rules for the wiki. Minor Rules These are rules that have less than 3 days of bans on the first offense with more than 4 offenses before a permanent ban. Severity 0 These rules only apply to chat. The first offense is a warning, then every offense after that has a chat ban with 1 hour more than the previous. If the last time this rule was broken was over a month ago, the next offense will be 1 hour again. *Cheating in chat games *Spam *Flood Severity 1 These rules will start with a warning, then a 1-day block, then 2, then 5, then 15. On the fifth offense, the block is permanent. If it's a chat rule, then instead of a block, it's a chat ban. General *Minor vandalism (Saying random stuff on pages) *Trolling (Saying something doesn't work or something that really does and that it's trash or something) *Violating recoverable quality standards on purpose *Wall spam (regardless if the user allows it) Chat *Soft scamming people (Saying that like the first person to say I gets free admin or something) Severity 2 Severity 2 rules will start with a warning on the first offense, the second will get a 2 day block, the third will get a 8 day block, and the fourth will get a 16 day block. The fifth will be permanent. If it's a chat rule, then it will have a chat ban for the specified time with a 1-day block for each. General *Vandalism (Creating spam and removing marks for deletion) *Constantly making small edits on a single page then undoing them again or making a single word/sentence in multiple edits (badge farming) *Minor Profile vandalism (Adding a few random things onto the profile page on another user) *Sending spam messages *Violating non-recoverable Quality Standards on purpose *Bullying Chat *Fearmongering *Bullying Important Rules These rules will include a punishment longer than 4 days on the first offense. These have less than 5 offenses before the user gets a permanent block. Severity 3 The first offense will be a warning, the second will be a 15 day block, and the third offense will be a 60 day block. The fourth offense will be permanent. If it's a chat offense, the block will be replaced with a chat ban as well as a block that's half as long as the chat ban General *Heavy Vandalism (Vandalizing many pages and creating new spam pages, and posting troll messages) *Creating a 2-part pasta (Sequels, prequels, and backstories are however allowed) Chat *Heavy Bullying (Lying about another user doing bad things {aka slandering} to crash their reputation, telling people not to let them participate in chat games) *Harassment Severity 4 The first offense will be an 8 day block, with a 32 day block on the second offense and a 50 day block on the third. The fourth offense will result in a permanent block and chat ban. Severity 4, 5, and 6 rules will have both chat bans and blocks for the time specified. General *General Profile Vandalism (Posting info boxes/bias to things on others' profiles) *Adding staff-only categories to pastas without staff. Chat *Extreme Bullying (Bullying someone 24/7, telling them to do bad things, stuff like that) Critical Rules Violating any of these rules will result in a permanent block and chat ban before the 3rd offense. Severity 5 Severity 5 rules will result in a 120-day ban on the first offense, and a permanent ban on the second. General *Clearing pages (However, clearing vandalism pages is allowed, and even encouraged) *Category Badge Farming (Adding articles to 50 or more useless categories to get achievements) *Blog Badge Farming (Posting random comments on blog posts) Severity 6 Violating any of these rules will instantly result in a permanent chat ban and block. General *Real Violence *NSFW images *Heavy profile vandalism (editing their profile to contain inappropriate things or threats) *Threats *Using alternate accounts to bypass bans *Inappropriate vandalism (Vandalism that is inappropriate) *Abusing moderator/admin privileges Chat *Telling users to do non-pg things *Threats =Quality Standards= The quality standards exist so we don't get stories like this. However, you can train yourself by making pastas in blog posts. These do not apply to these standards, but they are not recognized as official pastas. If you want it to become an official pasta, message a bureaucrat. Recoverable Quality Standards There are 2 types of recoverable quality standards. If you find a pasta in that violates these, add it to the category "Candidates for improvement". Casual These can be fixed by any user. *Badgramar lik dis *Nospaces *This Kind Of Spelling Where Every Word Is Capitalized *No spaces after punctuation.Trust me,this is more common than you think. *The story is supposedly real *Part of the pasta that isn't in a chat section is in a different language (imagine "Do you habla espanol?" instead of "Do you speak Spanish?" but outside of quotation marks.). It is not recommended to use a translator for these as they can be inaccurate. Instead, someone bi-lingual or even tri-lingual, a staff member can fix it due to more accurate translation. If you see a pasta in this category, please add it to the category "Translation needed" so someone can translate it. *Zalgo text *Extreme amounts of grammar mistakes Staff Needed These need staff members to fix these. *Improper capitalization in the title (ex. The mean hacker should be The Mean Hacker) *Punctuation in the title Non-Recoverable Quality Standards If a pasta violates any of these, add it to the category "Crappypasta". If the pasta is below 2.5KB (2500 characters) and violates these, it will be deleted. If it's over 2.5KB and violates these, it will be moved into the author's blog. *The pasta has nothing to do with any games *The pasta is short and stupid. This is called trollpasta. This is an example of a trollpasta. *The pasta is below 1500 bytes, and is finished. *The pasta isn't creepy. *The pasta has had the Unfinished category (either added by the author or a staff member.) for over 5 days. These pastas will not be deleted, instead moved to the author's blog post. The author will receive a friendly warning for the first offense. *Spampasta (pasta made to spam the wiki) *Clichepasta (pasta made with 3 or more clichés per 2000 bytes) *There's 2 or more parts to the pasta. Add these to the category "2-Part Pastas" for staff to merge the parts. Sequels, prequels, and backstories are allowed, however. *The pasta is a copy of another pasta! Staff Rules Moderator *Don't delete pastas that meet quality standards. If it's lying in the line between violating them and meeting them and you can't decide which it is, then add the Unsure category. *Don't falsely delete pastas on purpose *Don't delete a non-blacklisted game *Don't try getting someone banned because of bias Admin *Don't delete pastas that meet quality standards. If it's lying in the line between violating them and meeting them and you can't decide which it is, then add the Unsure category. *Don't falsely delete pastas on purpose *Never ban someone for a false reason (ex. going inactive for awhile, etc)! Doing this will get you demoted and banned for twice as long as you banned the user! Bureaucrat *Same rules as Admin *Don't promote people to bureaucrat without 66% or more of the bureaucrats agreeing. To become this, you will need to go through several tests such as trust to get promoted. We don't want abusive bureaucrats who try to defame others or try to encourage Quantity over Quality - for example, letting non creepy pastas get allowed. Our wiki is quality over quantity, which is why we have a low amount of pastas. There is a team on semi handpicked owners which choose who gets bureaucrat. *Misbehaving with admin on other wikis will also ruin your chance for bureaucrat. While time heals trust, it doesn't fully heal it. We select very carefully. =Clichés= If a pasta has 3 or more of these per 2000 bytes (we are considering sentences that have the cliché as how many times it has it, and if the character or something has it then that only counts once) then it will be deleted. However, if the pasta has been made before the clichés were considered cliché, then it will not count. Also, at least 10 pastas have to have the cliché unless it's a global cliche (most if not all wikis or sites for pastas consider them cliche). If the author makes pastas with same parts, that cannot be added as a cliche from that. Kindly remind them to create pastas different from the last. *Demonic Symbols *666 *Unnecessary Blood *Missing Limbs =Categories= Here's a list of categories you can use: Length *Short: The pasta is less than 2250 bytes. *Medium-Short: The pasta is 2250 - 4500 bytes. *Medium: The pasta is 4500 - 7000 bytes. *Medium-Long: The pasta is 7000 - 10000 bytes. *Long: The pasta is 10000+ bytes. *Extra Long: The pasta is 20+ KB. (1 KB = 1000 bytes) *XL: The pasta is 30+ KB. *XXL: The pasta is 50+ KB. Creepiness *Glitches: The creepy stuff happens thanks to a glitch. *Hackers: The creepy stuff happens thanks to a hacker or exploiter. *Shocking: The creepy stuff happens without an apparent culprit. *Mystery: The pasta has investigations, mysteries, and characters potentially getting hurt. *Curses: The creepy stuff happens due to something being cursed. Misc *Pictures: The pasta has pictures in it. *Strange: The pasta has weird stuff happening in it. *Crazy: A character is crazy. *Finished: The creepypasta is finished! *Plot Twists: There's a plot twist in the creepypasta, ex. The creepy stuff turned out to be a dream. *Bilingual: One of the characters speak a language other than English. *Sad: Something sad happens in the story. *Interactive: An interactive creepypasta. *Non-Digital: The pasta is based on a game that isn't from any of the above (example: Monopoly, Solitaire, Etc) *Unknown: The game is supported between multiple platforms and the specific platform is unspecified. *Entities: Non human entities causing the creepy parts in the stories. *Multiple Antagonists: Multiple antagonists exist in the story. *Crazy: The pasta is crazy. Staff-Only *Pasta of the Month: A winner of a "pasta of the month" contest *Unsure: A staff member has reviewed it and can't decide whether or not it should be deleted, due to it lying in the line that separates pastas that meet and violate the quality standards. A staff member is advised to talk to other staff members or a bureaucrat on whether or not it should be deleted. *Examples: A page is in need of an example. Staff will go to look for the quality of example they need. While it's rare, your pasta could become an example despite violating the quality standards and stay on the wiki. If a pasta does not have these categories, once a mod reviews it they will add them. Also, it is advised to add the name(s) of the game(s) mentioned in the creepypasta. =Tips= Here are some tips and notes about creating pastas, and spending your time on the wiki. If you are the author of your pasta and are done with the pasta, you can add Finished as a category and one of the admins/moderators will protect it if it has been vandalized. If your pasta has prequels/sequels, you can request a staff member to merge the creepypastas into 1 large pasta. Now that's delicious! If you see a moderate to very popular game without an achievement set and would like for an achievement set to be made for it, contact Omega. Current games with achievement sets: *ROBLOX *Minecraft *Fortnite *Scrap Mechanic *KSP *Pokemon Moderators here have lots of power. So, if you want us to make a test (blog post) pasta a page if it meets the quality standards, put the category "Waiting for Review" on it! Before reporting a bad pasta to admins if it has bad grammar, clean it up to the point that it's readable. Then, judge it by the actual pasta itself, not the grammar. Users putting pastas that meet the recoverable standards will be banned as if it was a Severity 2 rule, same with staff members deleting them along with a demotion. Insulting pastas for bad grammar is bannable! If your pasta is protected, you can still edit it in a way. In your blog post, post the paragraph/story you want edited and edit it to your liking. Then, add a message on a staff member's wall, and link to the blog along with which story and/or paragraph you want edited. The edit will be reviewed by staff so that it meets the following standards: *The pasta has no plot changes (only applies for people other than author) *The pasta doesn't have good grammar ruined (Unless it's for a character but that's a plot change too) *No vandalism. Any pastas must have at least a basic plot line before being published as unfinished. So, if the pasta only has the intro, that's not okay. It must contain the first sentence of the story itself. This is to cut back on spam. Even if a pasta is finished, it may not get protected for a while. This is due to people actively adding minor edits like grammar fixes. Have a cliché you want added? Comment the cliché and some pastas that have it. Minimal needs for a cliché to be added: *It shall not be a game (imagine how stupid it would be if like Roblox was considered cliché) *15 or more pastas must have it (unless it's a global cliché like the following: Demonic Symbols, 666, Unnecessary Blood, and Missing Limbs) *Some specific things aren't allowed to be clichés, such as what's happening that's causing the creepy stuff (hackers, glitches, etc) *There are some blacklisted clichés that can not be added as normal cliches, however they only can be used 1 time per user (however they get 1 extra time they can do this every 250 edits) to prevent spam. The blacklisted clichés are: A hacker finding you IRL, "No Escape", and the "we will find you" garbage. Is a pasta featuring your name and offending you? Well, report it to us. We will change the name in the pasta IF: *The pasta ISN'T your own *Your account was created before the pasta was published. Your pasta can be marked finished if you don't. This is because of Phantom Finish. Phantom finish is where a pasta is marked unfinished but: A: Has no indication of unfinish other than the category. B: Pasta has clear plot line without a sudden halt as the end (also known as cliffhangers) C: Pasta seems finished already. Your pasta will not be added to recent pastas until a staff member has reviewed it. =Editing Guidelines= Remember the rules at the top of the page? Well, there are rules for edits too. You know vandalism and stuff, stuff like that. But what's not allowed? Severity 1 These only give warnings due to "good faith", unless the user keeps doing it again after it's been undone. *Making rewards and adding the award to a pasta without the author's permission *Expanding the plot to make a longer pasta *Ironing out clichés (only a violation if it damages the plot, so changing 666creepygamer to 555creepygamer is fine, but changing it to MrCreepy isn't allowed) Severity 2 These give you warnings the first time, but then you will get bans starting from 1 day and multiplying by 2 each time you break it after. *Potential badge farming (Improving grammar on a 5000> byte story with 15 or more edits for a single sweep) =Discord Rules= There are several rules in our discord server. These aren't very related to the site rules, so there's a separate category for these. Severity 1 These rules have warnings on the first offense, and 1-day bans on the second offense. Every offense after that multiplies the last offense's ban time by 2. *Insulting admins *Bullying *Advertising (however this is allowed in the self-promo channel) *Pinging everyone in the server for no reason (doing this with rule updates will instantly demote you, they can check the wiki activity) *Spam Severity 2 These have 2-day bans on the first offense, and each offense after that is multiplied by 3. So, on the second offense, that's a 6-day ban. And it grows more and more. *Excessive bullying *Racism Severity 3 These have an instant permanent ban. *NSFW Content outside of #anarchy =Blacklisted games= Your pasta will be deleted with you getting the punishment of a severity 1 offense if you use any of the following games in your pasta: *Any NSFW game *Horror games (seriously, what's the fun in that? That's like copying a piece of text and only changing it to have the name of the author) =Thanks!= Thanks for taking your time to read this page. Category:Rules